Methods of infusing fruits with sugar solutes, including fructose solutes, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,611. This patent discloses the use of a single sugar containing bath to accomplish the infusion process.
The present method is directed to the use of two or more fructose sugar containing baths in order to accomplish the infusion of fruits with sugar solids. This infusion process increases the soluble solids level of the fruit to from about 32 to about 55% by weight. In accordance with the present invention, the reduction in fruit volume associated with the infusion of fruits from a sugar solids containing bath is reduced.
This is accomplished by infusing the fruit by immersing it in at least two or more solutes containing baths of gradually increasing sugar content so that the solids content of the fruit is increased in a step-wise and gradual manner, to the level of about 32-55% by weight. In each bath the sugar solids content of the bath must be greater than the water soluble solids content of the fruit which is to undergo infusion. By this method the original volume of the fruit is reduced by only about 26-38%, as a result of the infusion process.